Touhou vs. Capcom/Strider Hiryu
Bio Hiryu is a special agent known as a Strider. Striders are an elite team of ninja mercenaries, and one of the world's most influential secret maneuvering groups, having existed since the feudal era of Japan. Striders are a secret organization specializing in kidnapping, assassination, demolition, and other types of missions that they have performed throughout history in service of the greater good. Hiryu is one of the most skilled Striders, obtaining the high rank of Special A-Class at a young age. Little is known about him besides the fact he is the Striders' best assassin. Movelist Skill Cards *Arch Cut: A turning downward slash. *Slide: Strider rolls forward into a sweeping slide. *Ame-No-Murakumo: Strider lunges and slashes the opponent downward in an outward turning slash. The button used determines how far Strider lunges. *Gram: Strider slashes the air and creates a shockwave. The attack button pressed changes the speed and the range of the attack. Light attack is fast but has shorter range and causes a knockdown with auto-tech, medium attack has longer startup but has greater range, and heavy attack is slow but slashes fullscreen. *Excalibur: Midair only move. Strider dash-rips through the air. Can dash upward, straight or downward. Pushes off the wall if done near it. *Vajra: A teleport move. Strider warps away, then copies alongside Strider kick the targeting area in a sneak-attack-like fashion. For the second lone teleporting version, Strider can use light attack to teleport up and in front of the opponent, while medium teleports behind them. The heavy version attacks. *Formation A1/A2/C : Strider sends forth a machine to attack the opponent. These machines include a robotic panther, which dashes across the screen (and counts as a typical projectile), a robot eagle, which swoops down from the top of the screen, and another robot eagle that drops a parachute bomb into the center of the stage (and can hit OTG). *Formation B: Strider summons a satellite which hovers next to him for about 10 seconds. Strider can then fire this satellite with another command. *Wall Cling: Strider has the ability to attach himself to the side of the screen from either his own side or behind the foe. When there, he can attack, climb up (Climb) and down (Descend), move to the other wall (Wall Exchange) or jump off (Dismount). **Ladder Kick: Used while on the wall from Wall Cling. Hiryu kicks downward to hit foes below him. **Cypher Attack: Used while on the wall from Wall Cling. Hiryu slashes inward with his Cypher forward. **Jump Kick: Used while on the wall from Wall Cling. Hiryu dive kicks from the wall downward. Spell Cards *Legion: Strider summons a large number of his mechanical eagles and panthers, which dash across the screen. *Ouroboros: Strider summons two small satellites which revolve around him for a limited amount of time, and fire energy hoop projectiles with any attack button. Last Word *Ragnarok: Strider dashes forward, grabs the opponent and assaults them from all directions using multi-images of himself. Misc. *Battle Intro: Strider teleports in the field and says “Objective Confirmed. Beginning Mission.” *Taunt: He turns away and says “A second...no, third-rate fighter!” *Victory Pose: He jumps on a mechanical panther and says “No place for amateurs.” Winning Quotes Who can see the future? Those who create it. Self-ambition is the root of the world’s pain! Devote yourself, but do not lose who you are! Life… Death… A Strider’s fate is never certain. Vs. Self: Rouge Strider has been terminated. Vs. Ryu: Never have I faced a warrior with such a single-minded purpose. Your technique is almost flawless. Vs. Frank West: You are too accustomed to watching others fight. You are in no condition to battle. Vs. Roll, Sonson and Sakura: Run home while you still can, child. Vs. Morrigan: Sorry, but I'm on a mission. I don't have time for you or your temptations. Vs. BB Hood, Cirno, Mystia, Rumia and Wriggle: *sigh* I came here to fight criminals, not temperamental children. Vs. Akuma: The Satsui No Hodo… in the end its only true purpose is to glorify your delusions of grandeur. Vs. Dr. Wily, M. Bison and Wesker: Another corrupt fool in power falls to the might of my Cypher. Vs. Reisen: Your illusions will not work on me. Vs. Reimu, Sanae, Icirin, Byakuren, Futo, Miko and Iesua: It doesn't pay to betray your principles... Vs. Aya: Sorry, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to destroy your camera. Vs. Chun-Li: Ton-Pooh? No couldn’t be… Vs. Sakuya and Youmu: Run back crying to your master. Vs. Remilia, Flandre, Shinki, Mima and Demitri: We ninjas are the light that dwells in the darkness. No creature of the night shall ever bring harm to the innocent. vs. Felicia: You are quite fast, agile, and have powerful backup. Perhaps you show promise. Vs. Yukari, Tenshi, Kokoro, Utsuho, Seija and Kaguya: Fool! Are you truly ignorant to the consequences of your actions? Vs Phoenix Wright: The law does not always equate righteousness, my friend. Vs Meiling and Momiji: If you truly wish to be a guard, you must train your mind and body to new heights. Vs. Shikieki and Komachi: My apologies for the excess of wicked souls I have sent your way. Vs. Mamizou and Yuuka: Nature has always been a ninja's greatest master. Thank you for your lessons. Vs. Patchouli and Tessa: Your knowledge is vast, but very limited. That led to your downfall. Vs. Marisa: You were a fool if you thought you could catch me by surprise. Vs. Suika and Yuugi: The alcohol may have strengthened your body, but it clearly weakened your mind. Vs. Alice: Excellent craftsmanship, but not enough to catch me off guard. Vs. Tron: My allies won't loose to your passe models. Vs. Batsu: Learn to control and guide you passion, and you will become a splendid ninja. Vs. Ruby: You marauders of the sea could never measure to the power of a true shinobi. Vs. Chris, Jill, Dante, Trish, Zero, Saki, Hayato, Soki and Hsien-Ko: To hunt requires great focus and unshakable resolve. Are you sure you're up for such a task? Vs. Captain Commando, Arthur and Viewtiful Joe: I refuse to lay my blade on one with such a strong sense of justice in their heart. Vs. Asura: Betrayal has scarred us both, my friend. Go and right the wrongs. Vs. Juri and Vergil: You could never hope to hit me while blinded by your twisted desires. Vs. Cammy: Not bad but not good enough to be a Kunoichi. Vs. Satori: A true shinobi can hide even his mind. Vs. Firebrand: Now take me to your master! Vs. Medicine: Ninja are trained to deal with poisons. We even developed an immunity for several of them. Vs. Anakaris: Arrogant monarchies are always the easiest to get the jump on. Vs. Yumemi: A ninja's secrecy must be maintained. Vs. Amingo: Your festive noises make you an easy target. Vs. Nue: The true shinobi fears nothing. Vs. Kogasa: I sensed you a mile away, young one. Vs. Spencer: Your arm only weighed you down, allowing me to seize victory in an instant. Vs. Hina: A true shinobi makes his own luck. Vs. Masamune: I’m no gun for hire. Justice is my only goal. Vs. Kasen: I can see the secrets that you hold dear. You can’t hide anything from a true shinobi. Vs. Dan: All that pink made it easy for me to seek you out. Vs. Ken: You control your passions well. You are a fine warrior. Vs. Murasa: I will not even let a ghost go so easily. Vs. Nick: Quickly. Hide your presence. I’ll be done in a few seconds. Vs. Seiga: Your twisted knowledge shall not corrupt the innocent! Vs. Nero: In some ways we are the same, in that we each had all the reason we needed to rebel. Ending (Hiryu is seen about to confront Utsuho in a city.) Hiryu: Stand back, Hell Raven and return to your dimension. Utsuho: Ha ha ha! Do you really think that one ninja can take on the power of Nuclear fusion? Hiryu: A strider never goes into battle unprepared. LEGION! (The robots charge at Her, but Utshuho blows them up with a Giga Flare.) Utsuho: Ha, is that your best? You can’t even….Wait. Where did he go? (Hiryu attacks Utsuho from behind, knocking her to the ground. As she tries to get up, he uses his Cypher to cut off Utsuho’s arm cannon.) Utsuho: No! My power….it’s gone…. Hiryu: Now return to your dimension or else. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom